1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers and, more specifically, to fluid impervious protective covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterproof covers configured for the protection of the arm and leg range from those to assist trappers to protective sleeves for injured limbs. Technological innovations have included linings of various types, waterproof but air permeable materials, and various mechanisms for providing a sealing interface with the wearer.